


Public Feud

by slytherindramaqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Content, Content Creators, F/M, VidCon, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, alternative universe, creators, online creators, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherindramaqueen/pseuds/slytherindramaqueen
Summary: Hermione and Draco take Vidcon! The two famous youtubers meet for the first time at the convention held in Anaheim Center and some drama may ensue.





	Public Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I wrote this in the last two days because I'm lazy like that but I think it didn't turn out that bad sooooooooo yep, I hope you enjoy my silliness. And if you watch youtubers as much as I do, you may recognize the where I took from to form their social media personas. Hope you enjoy it!

Vidcon has always been the biggest event for worldwide-known youtubers. An invitation was a reward, almost, for all the hard work you put on your channel, your content, social media and your fans. Hermione had it clear; her being on Vidcon was the sign that she made it as an influencer.

She was going to have her own stand where her American fans will make a queue to see her, take selfies, and ask her any sort of questions.

She couldn’t hold her excitement.

Hermione’s career on Youtube started five years ago, when she joined her friend Ron’s channel as a guest. Ronnie Weasley, everyone’s favorite English ginger, became a sensation for his ridiculous 7 second videos on Vine. He was a goof in real life, for sure, but that got him to make funny videos that grant him a steady fanbase for a few years on the app until it died.

So, the next step for Ron was Youtube. The big red. A different platform. The stakes were higher when it came to it, but Ron was sure he could make it and he kind of did. With a new, better camera and a bunch of siblings and friends, his channel was a success.

And that’s how Hermione got into Youtube. She was the smart girl from the internet. She did funny sketches with her best friends Ginny and Luna (they owned a channel together) with original characters and mocked pop culture. But these days, she mostly did small documentaries with a small comedic take. They had become a sensation and they had given her the chance to go to her first American Vidcon as a creator.

She had never gone to America before, so she was nervous. Three days of the biggest convention for online creators and she was a featured one. She was trilled for all the good reasons.

Her fans were excited for all the wrong reasons.

You see, Hermione Granger had been having an online feud with a fellow creator. Draco Malfoy.

‘drakeattack’ was his name on social media and he was a menace. He did crazy videos with his group of friends. Draco was British but his family moved to New York when he was three years old. It was public knowledge that he was from a wealthy family and that was why he could afford crazy stuff at the beginning of his vlogs. But now, he has amassed a small fortune of his own so, of course, he left his family’s company, moved to California with his best friends and started over. It was a bit remarkable, if you thought about it, but he was kind of a dick.

Okay, he was a douche.

And Hermione hadn’t been trying to disrespect his work or him, because she was aware he worked hard on his content (the guy stayed up late until morning editing his videos, so yes, he worked hard). But he could be quite insensitive to certain issues and uninformed of day-to-day subjects and Hermione was never the one to shut up. So, she wrote a very ambiguous tweet of his comment on one of his friends’ videos. And that’s how everything blew up.

It was as if the internet had taken sides, hers and his.

It felt insane how much power two people could have among the young population of the world when it came to social standing. But it was true. Creators these days, just as Hollywood celebrities, had a say and an opinion to the minds of their viewers. You had to be careful of what you say on the internet, always, but more careful you have to be when you’re a public figure.

That was how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had started a tweet war. He would tweet something, never mentioning her, but it was obviously for her. And she would tweet something back, also not mentioning him. But everyone knew it was for him.

Fans had begun to make videos of the tweets and theories.

This was the twenty first century, there were theories of everything and of course, there were theories of them around the cyber space. The most popular one was that they were secretly dating (they weren’t) and this was their way of saying it (it wasn’t). But Hermione find it funny, especially because Draco had so many fangirls that hated her, it felt ironic.

A knock on the hotel door brought her back to reality. She stepped to open the door and her two best friends, Ginny and Luna, entered with a McDonald’s bag with surely breakfast.

“We forgot the key.” Ginny said.

“When have you not.” Hermione replied. “And you girls know that there’s room service, right?”

Luna nodded. “Yeah, but that costs money and we’re on a budget.”

“Besides,” Ginny added, “we need to report in around ten minutes so we have no time to lose. It’s Vidcon time!”

 

This being his job, Draco felt a different kind of rush every time he stepped in the middle of the Anaheim Convention Center. His first convention had been terrible, he had been trembling of fear and excitement and it ended with him throwing up in a bin on one of the parties. The next ones had become better and better and the last one had been the best most amazing experience of his life, he met the coolest fans, he actually had talked with the Vlogbrothers (greatest accomplish of his existence) and partied so hard that he had enough content for the next month.

That was life. And he was happy.

He and his friends already had their credentials, passes for booths and parties, and they were ready to start their day.

First stop: Meet & Greet!

There were special booths assigned to any creator where the fans would line up and wait to take a selfie with them. They could have the fastest talks and that was mostly one of the best parts for Draco. Knowing his watchers had always given him a down to earth feeling, because that’s when he remembers how he got to where he is now.

This year, though, it had been slightly different because everything he had heard so far from his fans had been ‘Hermione this, Hermione that’, ‘have you seen her?’, ‘are you going to have a public feud?’ and more stuff like that.

He just smiled and nodded because he really wasn’t sure. Was he supposed to have a row with Hermione Granger over views? Don’t get him wrong, he would have a good time doing that but they never got to any deal about that. They just roasted each other on twitter.

It was fun because he thought the girl was hot but her friends were idiots.

“Hey, Drake, look at Theo!” His friend Blaise called him out. Theo was famous for trying new random things. He was, at the moment, dressed as a sumo wrestler. Okay, yes, his friends were dumbs too.

After the Meet & Greet they were going to have a little break time and then photoshoots with the people from Vidcon so he dismissed his friends to do whatever crazy shit they were about to do and followed his assistant and friend, Pansy, to the break room.

And in the middle of the room, talking and laughing with a drink in her hand, was Hermione Granger, ‘GrangerModeOn’.

 

The air was filled with tension. The rest of youtubers/creators were aware of the animosity between the two parties. Hell, anyone who had internet knew about it. But they had been thousands of miles away from the other. Not this time though. They were here, in the same place, the same air, the same event. And they were seeing each other as if they were about to go at the other’s throat. They all had their cameras and phones ready to roll. Whoever had the first scoop was the lucky one of the day.

A needle dropping could’ve been heard if it weren’t for damn Seamus Finnigan ‘explosiveboy’ destroying a chocolate fountain and lighting the mood.

Draco Malfoy took a seat and checked his phone.

Hermione Granger stopped staring at him and kept talking with her friends.

Oh, bugger.

 

In her schedule, Hermione had a photoshoot after her M&G but she didn’t know it was not a solo shoot.

Apparently, she was not interesting enough without Draco freaking Malfoy. These words were not said but she could still feel them around. She would still get her solo shoot but later, he had to one with him.

Draco had already done his. And she hadn’t even watched him. Now he was going to see her being vulnerable in front of the camera.

Videotaping yourself is hard but in a way, it’s a personal thing. Hermione had always thought that photoshoots were her biggest challenge because she was awkward in front of a camera if she wasn’t in control of it.

And these weren’t even pictures; they were slow-motion videos!

So, you had to act slow, but not too slow. You had to act natural, but needed to smile as if you were an idiot.

It was pure torture.

After it was over, her second most excruciating torture was about to happen.

And because they were in a public feud, they were supposed to act as children mocking each other.

First, Hermione opened a confetti tube in front of his face, while he put a sexy pouty face in front of the camera. And when the colorful paper started getting to him he would look at her with a sneer and she would smirk at him, in a coquettish way.

So, it was pretty obvious that Vidcon wanted to use them as clickbait. It was fine though because it meant good publicity for them as well. It was all worth it, they both thought.

They did other stills like that for an hour and then they left to another lounge and special rooms.

The thing was that Draco’s assistant had disappeared, and so had Hermione’s friends.

G.R.E.A.T.

 

They were seated in front of the other, taking a drink and eating some snacks. None of them had anything schedule until a few hours so they were bored. Their friends and colleagues were still missing and Hermione didn’t really want to be alone on her first Vidcon.

“They still haven’t replied?” Draco asked her for the millionth time.

She just shook her head. He sighed.

“I can’t be babysitting you the whole day.”

“Well, I’m sorry but I don’t see your crew with you at the moment.” She took a long sip of her drink. “Look, this is my first Vidcon, this is supposed to be special so I’m going to see some of the cool things that are supposed to be around here and you can join me or not.”

Hermione got up her seat and went to look for an exit.

He just saw her go and smiled. That girl…

“Hey, wait up!”

 

It was almost the time for Draco to go to his panel about Creativity for Influencer Marketing Success. And Hermione was going to a workshop on video editing and social following and when they got there and talked and performed as the confident people they were, everyone’s social media was blowing up because someone had taken a photo of them kissing in one of the Expo Halls.

So, the theory of them dating was official now.

When Hermione thought of this later, she could only blame her friends for leaving her alone. If she had not been left alone with the sexy piece of arse that Draco Malfoy was (they even clarified their opinions on the very same thing that started their feud), she wouldn’t have found out he was actually a very nice person although a bit moody.

But he was great and they ended up spending the three days of Vidcon together on the lounges and rooms, making out.

And just as exposing videos where you can’t never be sure of what really happened, that’s exactly what you’ll get: not the whole picture, but enough for you to swoon.  


End file.
